Aster Crowley
|previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner=Artemis Reznik Mikasa Ludenberg |base of operations=Unknown |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Arc of Void Heavenly Body Magic Seal Inscription |curse= |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 1 |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= put yes if the character has a gallery, and leave it blank if they don't }} Aster Crowley (アスター・クロウリー, Asutā Kurorī), formerly known as Lloyd Ōkabe (ロイド・凹壁, Roido Ōkabe)Golden Silence, is a who has a personal vendetta towards Artemis Reznik due to formerly being friends from Fūzetsu. He is a remarkably cunning Mage who hid his identity for months before nearly orchestrating Desperados' downfall through Slithering Serpent.The Memories Tango While his sudden disappearance is a mystery, he implies that he will return to deal further damage to the Guild. Appearance Aster is a youthful man with a slim build and sharp facial features. He is particularly known for his bright red eyes, although as Lloyd he weared green contacts to avoid suspicion. His most signature trait is his long green hair. In general situations, Aster keeps his hair free. It is noted to part awkwardly at the left side of his face, with the large majority of his hair combing his right in an angular fashion. When disguised as Lloyd, Aster would keep his hair tied up in a single ponytail and leave a few locks of hair at the center of his forehead. In addition, his hair was often noted to jut out in various directions due to this style. His most common attire during his Lloyd guise was a white dress shirt, dark grey undershirt and a pair of beige pants and black sneakers. He was also occasionally seen with a black and white cap along with a blue globular pendant around his neck. As himself, his outfit is left to be seen. Personality History Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = Introduction Arc *Times of Jolly Despair(Foreshadowed) *Golden Silence Slithering Serpent Arc *Breaking the Cage *Wall of Heaven *The Memories Tango Back to School Arc |-| Roleplays = Magic and Abilities Arc of Void (空しいのアーク, Munashī no Āku): While little is known about the , Aster has hinted that it has the potential to "house entire worlds" for temporary periods of time.The Memories Tango In addition, he seemed capable of passing this Magic into a spear that enabled Albion Trevelyan to create a fissure in space in front of him, completely blocking Artemis' conventional means of advance. However, the fact that Artemis managed to utilize Ehwaz to bypass through the wall is indicative of its potential weakness.Finale: Standing Ovation Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法, Tentai Mahō): A Magic that enables him to harness the power of the stars through the use of golden energy for a wide variety of offensive and supplementary effects. Aster is exceedingly proficient in the use of this Magic. While incapable of harming Artemis as LloydGolden Silence, Aster quickly demonstrated that this facade was far from the truth. Aster is capable of erecting titanic blasts,Breaking the Cage small orbs and even imbue other Magic directly into Heavenly Body for a variety of supplementary effects. To this extent, he could quickly overpower Hans, Priscilla and Luna — who lacked her cards and dice — with significant ease.Wall of Heaven *' ' (流星, Ryūsei): Using this spell, Aster managed to vastly increase his base physical parameters to the point where even Priscilla had difficulty evading his assaults through the use of Storm Cloth, despite its considerable speed and length.Wall of Heaven Seal Inscription (封印碑文, Fūin Hibun): This particular Magic enables Aster to imbue potent binding effects into other substances, of particular note is his own Heavenly Body Magic spells. He is so proficient that he was able to change the coloration of his spells to a light blue and, upon successful contact with his opponents, managed to restrict their movements significantly.Wall of Heaven However, the effect seems to be temporary, as they were later shown to be able to walk properly. Finale: Standing Ovation Trivia Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Flocking Home Characters